Irresistible
by Lady Valtaya
Summary: It's lonely at the top, and Gaara gets an unexpected visitor, but what does Sasuke really want? Sasu/Gaara/Sasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this fic. I just happen to like pairing Sasuke with most of the ninjaverse because I'm a perv! XD

**Author's Note**: This is pretty much PWP... My friends from y!Gallery all know that I've been working on this fic for a long time, but this is the first I've posted of it here, so enjoy, and don't forget to review!! Sasu/Gaara/Sasu with hints of Sasu/Naru and Gaara/Naru.

Irresistible

Chapter 1

_Naruto's bright smile and the sheen of sweat across his golden, tanned body left him a little bit dazed. He could hardly stop staring at the sculpted abs and the exotic play of light and shadow across his sparring partner's naked chest and shoulders long enough to train with the other boy._

He shivered in spite of the hot water in his shower_. 'Why did I feel so confused and excited when we were training that day?'_

It had been months- 6 of them to be exact, and Gaara still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him; this was disconcerting and frightening in a way that he couldn't explain. Since the last time he saw the blond Jinchuuriki who'd helped to save his life, Gaara had been tormented by butterflies in his stomach- and lots of blushing whenever he thought of Naruto.

He didn't dare tell his siblings, but they both knew something was clearly different with him. In fact, every chance she got, Temari kept begging him to tell her whom he'd fallen in love with!

He snorted, the notion was ridiculous… and yet-

'_Well what if she's right? That couldn't be it- could it? No, of course not, love was a powerful- dangerous emotion, and what I felt around Naruto was strong, but it made me happy. It didn't feel dangerous at all….' _He sighed, tired of chasing his thoughts in circles_. _He'd always struggled with emotions, but love in particular was still largely a mystery to him… Sometimes he wanted to feel more of it, other times he was glad that almost everyone was so afraid of getting close to him.

The only time he thought he understood the word and the meaning behind it, was when he thought of Naruto. Gaara sighed, he'd been watching in a dream, while he'd allowed his Bijuu control over his injured body. He'd been curious to see this bond between Naruto and his precious people. When it was over, Naruto's bond with his friends had been enough to help him overcome Shukaku's rage. Unfortunately, whenever he thought of Naruto, another presence entered his thoughts too- Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara's dark haired opponent in the Chuunin exam finals was still the most important person in the world to Naruto. The blond put his life on the line over and over in an effort to track down and save his friend. Even now, Sasuke's betrayal wasn't enough to make Naruto give up…

He'd been jealous of the Uchiha for that unspoken connection between them, but he'd never understood how powerful that bond was, until Sasuke left Konoha. He'd known that Naruto would be devastated, but the blond didn't seem to feel betrayed- instead when he spoke of Sasuke, he just seemed lost. Gaara hated the Uchiha for abusing that trust and taking the determined light out of those blue eyes- even for a moment-

"Gaara-sama!" Loud knocking at the outer door of his chambers interrupted his confused thoughts. "Forgive me, but it's urgent!"

More knocking.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Finally, he growled and threw a robe over his shoulders as he stepped out of shower. He'd just left his office a half hour ago… What crisis couldn't wait for him to finish one fifteen minute shower?

Baki was to be expected- but a handful of Suna's highest ranking ANBU too? That was unusual, but he just scowled.

Gaara stared at his former mentor expectantly. "What?"

"Konoha's Uchiha Sasuke has just surrendered himself into our custody- without a fight."

He glared at them, not the least bit amused as he waited for the punch line of this ridiculous game. But as the seconds ticked by, he started thinking. If it was one of his older siblings playing tricks and screwing with him, they wouldn't have sent Baki. The masked shinobi with the elder jounin looked deadly serious as well; all of them were clearly tense as they waited for his instructions. "Surrendered- _here_? When?"

"Yes. About forty minutes ago. He and his three companions walked in through the main gate and surrendered their weapons as the Uchiha requested to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Gaara-sama."

"Well then bring him here."

Baki blushed; clearly they all considered their visitor a hostile threat rather than a guest. "I just had him secured downstairs, in the cells as soon as I was informed-"

"I thought you said he surrendered without a fight?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is dangerous. He's also been very busy lately; so far he's killed Orochimaru, his brother, _and_ the blond from Akatsuki who captured you-"

Gaara scowled, and then walked past him as he spoke. "I know all of that, which is why if he is here, we should take his presence seriously."

"You're going to see him like that?"

Gaara frowned, puzzled by his mentor's surprise. He looked down at himself. He'd been in the shower, and his hair was wet, but he was decently covered- so what was the problem? When the man fell silent, he shrugged and continued down the hall.

"Gaara-sama? Shall I notify Konoha?"

"No. I will do it myself after I've spoken to him."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara teleported himself to the prison level and found Tamari and Kankuro waiting outside the largest interrogation chamber.

"Good," Tamari said. "You're- where are your clothes?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I was in the shower. Why should I bother getting dressed when I'm going to bed after this?"

"Well, he's refused to talk to anyone until you arrive, so if you're ready, let's go."

Gaara rolled his eyes and opened the door. His two siblings were about to follow him, but he closed the door behind him, smirking a bit as the two gaped in surprise.

Sasuke was chained facing the wall at the back of the room. He looked lean and well muscled. As he moved closer, he saw that the cursed seal at the juncture of his neck and shoulder was gone. He'd gotten taller too- maybe even taller than Naruto had, but his hairstyle was still more or less the same; so was his posture- cool, self assured and graceful, he looked dangerous. Something about him reminded Gaara of a cat- a predator comfortable in its surroundings because it had chosen to be there.

"Hello, Gaara." Sasuke purred.

Gaara scowled. The Leaf prodigy sounded just as smooth and confident as ever. "This village is allied with Konoha- you've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did."

"I chose you partially because of the alliance."

"Partially?"

Sasuke nodded. "I thought you might like to know what Akatsuki is doing with the Bijuu they've been collecting."

Gaara felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him- but he was careful not to show it. "How do you know?"

"After my fight with Itachi, I woke up as a captive audience to Akatsuki's leader. He told me a lot of things I didn't want to hear, particularly about my brother and Konoha and then he sent me to capture the Jinchurriki of the 8 tails. I gave him a bushin instead. By now, they'll know I tricked them and even though the 8 tails is still free, catching him might not buy us as much time as we need."

Gaara scowled. "Why didn't you go to Konoha with this information?"

"I can't go back," Sasuke sounded bitter and tired. "My family was murdered on orders from Konoha's Council of Elders. Yes, Itachi killed them, but as strong as he was, even he couldn't have killed such a large clan alone- at least not in just one night. He needed help- someone to watch his back- someone who also possessed the Sharingan. He found Uchiha Madara; it was Akatsuki's leader that helped him do it."

"Wait- according to our intelligence, Akatsuki's leader has the Rinnegan-"

"Pain and the Rinnegan are the public face of Akatsuki. My brother was one of the few who knew that the bastard is still alive. Usually, he wears an orange mask and he calls himself Tobi. He is the one pulling Akatsuki's strings. You should ask your advisors about Madara, someone will remember that name."

"Now?"

Sasuke smirked, rattling the chains a bit. "Why not? I've got time."

Gaara shrugged, the name meant nothing to him, but he might as well see if Baki or any of the others knew of anything interesting...

He would be glad of the reprieve anyway. From the moment he'd been told that Orochimaru had fallen to Sasuke's sword, he'd understood instinctively that the world was changing. To have the rebellious Uchiha in Suna seemed like an ill omen… a sign that something major was happening again. Only this time, he had the opportunity to help determine the future…

When Gaara opened the door, his siblings and Baki were waiting for him.

Gaara ignored Temari and Kankuro's indignant expressions, and focusing instead on the Jounin who had practically raised them. "What do you know about Uchiha Madara?"

He sighed at the startled look on the man's face; apparently he'd heard plenty and none of it was going to be good…

By the time Gaara returned to Sasuke's cell he had a headache. But he wasn't going in alone; Elder Ebizou had come to speak with him too.

He sighed when he realized he'd forgotten to ask Baki for the keys, but decided to use his sand to remove the blindfold and then it snapped the chains apart. He waited across the room with the Elder.

Gaara noticed the Uchiha winced a bit, as if his eyes were struggling to adjust, but stayed quiet.

"Well now," The elder said. "It would seem that you are as formidable as we have heard … We've been hearing your name a lot lately. But just what do you mean, 'Madara is alive'? The name Uchiha Madara was already legendary before I was your age! I never met him, but everyone feared him as the most bloodthirsty of all your clansmen. It was documented that just looking into his Sharingan was enough to kill those who dared to meet his gaze for too long."

Sasuke nodded. "He told me that he did something to his Sharingan, claiming that it has turned him immortal but I intend to stop him, whether he is or not."

"Gaara-sama informed me that Madara helped your brother slay your clan, but revenge is a very dangerous game to play, young one. Sooner or later someone will seek revenge against you."

"Then the circle of life will continue."

"You said that you knew what they are doing with the Bijuu…" Gaara interrupted the smirking Uchiha.

"Madara told me that he left and attacked Konoha because it was never run the way he wanted it, so now he is using Akatsuki to undermine and destroy all of the Hidden villages. He is collecting all of the Jinchurriki because once they are extracted, with his Mangekyou Sharingan; he can control the Bijuu- like pets. He can either force the Five Nations to pay him tribute for protection, or he could play favorites and pit the nations against each other until there is nothing left."

"An intriguing hypothesis." The old man said, "And he's had plenty of time to add to such a plan…"

"That's why I want to know where he's been for the last few decades. As I said, he doesn't lead Akatsuki directly- but from what I saw, he enjoys being in control. Akatsuki isn't Madara's only secret weapon in the war he is starting; I'm certain of that…"

The Elder nodded and turned toward him. "Gaara-sama, I believe your visitor is right- that there is more trouble brewing than what we have been shown so far."

"Yes. I felt it too," Gaara admitted quietly.

The elder yawned. "I'm old and quite tired, Kazekage-sama, so I will leave you two to your discussion. But I am curious to see how you formulate a strategy for dealing with a man that it seems even Konoha's legendary First Hokage couldn't kill."

"Thank you for coming, Elder Ebizou."

"Nonsense, it is enough to know that my knowledge can still be of use every now and again." The room was quiet as the elder closed the door.

"So what is the other reason that brought you to me?" Gaara scowled when Sasuke smirked at his choice of words.

"There is only one thing in Konoha that I would still fight for- but protecting it still means letting go."

"Actions speak louder than words, Uchiha," He snapped. "After Sakura told me what you did to Naruto at the Valley of the End, I didn't think I could hate anyone more than I hated you- until Temari told me what you did in the Grass Country..."

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto is alive, isn't he?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You haven't changed; you're as arrogant as ever. You really expect me to believe you pushed him away and attacked him to protect him all this time?"

"I couldn't go back then and I certainly can't go back now. At least not the way he wants me to."

"Then what are your goals after we stop Madara's plot?"

"Ask me again when it's over- assuming we're both still alive."

"You're asking for a lot of trust, Uchiha…"

"Akatsuki's plan started with you and it ends when they get Naruto," Sasuke answered. "You've had that power inside you; you know the danger of letting them use it better than anyone. That's why I came to you."

Gaara scowled he wanted to argue with that, but Sasuke continued.

"You are the only Jinchurriki with a second chance to stop them," They both knew it, but he still shivered when the raven said it.

"Now that you've warned me, what is stopping me from putting you back in your chains and giving you to the Hokage wrapped up in a bow?"

Sasuke smirked coolly. "Do you really think Naruto would understand sacrificing me to protect your alliance with Konoha?"

"You're not from Suna. The Leaf has the right to demand I release you to them, you know that."

"Yes, but if you believe me, you can tell Tsunade that you will keep me here while she investigates what I told you. If they are really your allies, they will have to trust you to keep your word. Konoha's Elders have already tried to kill me twice and the truth about why they did it is still a secret. The Hokage ought to be wary of them too."

Gaara looked at him and scowled. "You've given this a lot of thought, but what if I don't believe that you are doing this for anyone but yourself and your revenge?"

"I will prove my sincerity over time," The raven shrugged coolly. "But Naruto is far important to each of us than anyone else has ever realized, isn't he? Even the Dobe doesn't know, does he, Kazekage-sama?"

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed.

"I know you want him," Sasuke purred. With those few words, Gaara found he was unable to meet that icy black stare and wishing he hadn't let the raven out of those chains either… "So do I, but he deserves better than anything we can give him."

Gaara scowled. He'd sensed the bond between the other two boys years ago. After Sasuke appeared at his side, Naruto knew it was finally safe and he passed out from exhaustion. He'd been jealous of that closeness ever since and he couldn't understand it when he'd heard that Sasuke had left Konoha. How could Sasuke throw away such a strong bond with someone like Naruto- and why was the blond still so determined to get him back?

"I won't make excuses for what I was, but you are a traitor. Why should I believe anything you've told me?" Gaara growled turning for the window.

"Because your heart knows I'm right." Sasuke's deep, silky voice was cool and steady. "If they succeed, this will be a war like no other before it, and yes, Akatsuki is weakened, but I can't finish this alone, because by now they'll know I tricked them."

For a moment, he couldn't breathe or think- not with Sasuke's lips pressed against the side of his neck. He'd accidentally walked in on Temari kissing Shikamaru once after an official meeting, and understood enough to guess that Sasuke was kissing him. He was stunned, because no one- male or female had ever initiated such intimate contact with him before.

Why was he doing it?

Did it matter? Who knew? But he did like it and Sasuke didn't seem interested in stopping; Gaara found he actually wanted more of this unexpected contact. Sasuke had always been full of surprises- he'd been the first to make Gaara feel real pain with that wound so long ago. It seemed the raven was helping him to feel mortal and alive once again, but in an entirely new way this time.

Only his siblings were truly comfortable being alone with him, but even they would never do something like this! So, Gaara hadn't been able to become comfortable with letting anyone touch him, and it kept him distant from everyone. Unable to voice his natural curiosity, he simply ignored it- even with the members of his ever growing female fan club.

Now though, his temperature was going up, and his breathing was becoming erratic too. When Sasuke wrapped one arm around his waist, drawing him closer, Gaara was a bit surprised to note that he didn't want to push him away. They were enemies last time they saw each other - and yet the Uchiha was _kissing_ him! It was thrillingly pleasurable, and yet a little bit frightening all at the same time…

Deliciously slowly, warm lips trailed long, soft kisses up his neck and shoulder as the Uchiha loosened the gourd's harness. Gaara shivered when the gourd settled on the table behind him. A peculiar feeling of having butterflies in his stomach accompanied the same tightening in his groin that he experienced whenever he thought of Naruto. This was especially true when Sasuke pressed closer, and very slowly licked the column of his neck behind his ear. And then, he nipped the tender skin of his earlobe before sucking on it gently.

Gaara had always had a feeling the physical attraction was mutual, but he'd never considered acting upon it. Sasuke was beautiful from his sharp, elegant features to his lean, powerful body- but he was also drawn to the determined fire that burned behind his dark eyes. That lure was as powerful as anything; it made Gaara want to tame the Uchiha- and perhaps, to be tamed by him.

Finally he slid one hand up Sasuke's back- Gaara knew the soft embrace must've seemed painfully shy, but he didn't want this to end…

Sasuke seemed to like the encouragement; he pulled him closer and eased the silk robe off of his right shoulder. Gaara shivered, leaning into him just a little more.

The raven licked from his collar bone, up his neck behind his ear drawing a soft gasp. Gaara found himself leaning into him and holding on more tightly.

Sasuke stroked his cheek with his fingertips, gently coaxing him into turning his head. Gaara shivered, lost to all but the realm of sensation. His eyes were closed and he smiled just slightly. This time Sasuke kissed his lips, and Gaara moaned softly, leaning into him. His lips were soft and smooth, and Gaara wanted more of this too.

He took his time; kissing softly, sucking at his bottom lip, slowly coaxing a response from him. By the time Gaara opened his mouth, allowing him to add his tongue to their passionate kissing, Sasuke already had his knee between his legs and he was grinding against him.

He'd never felt anything as pleasurable as the friction between their bodies- he wanted to do this forever. So he continued to kiss him, enjoying the little moans and sighs of pleasure that they were both making.

Finally though, Sasuke broke the kiss to nibble a trail down his chin and then nipped his ear. "Someone's coming. If you want to continue, we should probably adjourn this meeting to more private quarters."

Gaara shuddered, but didn't let go. He'd been pushed away from normal physical contact with everyone for so long that he refused to be the one to break this connection. Even though they were still most familiar to each other as enemies, Gaara's need to be close to someone was stronger than the instinct to be wary of danger. After the loss of his clan, he wondered if Sasuke had been treated in much the same way- another similarity that only strengthened his attraction. He surprised himself with his boldness when leaned in to kiss him this time. Sasuke chuckled, as he returned it. The sound melted into what sounded like purring. In fact, his body was warming almost as quickly as Gaara's now, and he pressed himself more firmly against him as that kiss deepened.

'_Staking your claim on me publicly?'_ Sasuke purred into his thoughts. Gaara's chakra was completely unfocused while they were kissing, so apparently it was easy to project his thoughts into his mind. _'Fine. But I warn you; I won't share, Gaara…'_

He snorted, and nipped the raven's bottom lip. _'I should be saying that to you, Uchiha. But our meetings are always… interesting.'_

Sasuke laughed and it seemed to surprise him. Gaara couldn't quite put his curiosity into words before someone behind Sasuke sputtered an exclamation.

"G-Gaara-sama?" Gaara looked up, it was Baki; but his siblings were with him, and all three were gaping at the two of them.

Gaara had to admit he wasn't really surprised when Sasuke just smirked at them over his shoulder, shamelessly remaining exactly where he was.

He'd be mortified later, but for the moment Gaara was just angry that they'd been interrupted so he scowled. The sand in the gourd sensed his unease and began to swirl around the two of them. "Uchiha Sasuke will be staying with me."


	2. Everything Begins With Trust

Chapter 2

Gaara didn't wait for them to reply, and an instant later when the sand cleared, they were alone again.

This was his chamber but he'd never liked it. The room was masculine with its dark woods, heavy, well made furniture and elegant stonework, but still too big and opulent. He still wasn't used to it, because the only things besides clothes, which he had brought with him when he moved in, were his toothbrush and a small picture of him and his brother and sister. The photo sat on the edge of the small desk in the corner.

He kissed Sasuke this time, interrupting the other's survey of the large room but the raven didn't seem to mind. He returned it, gently sucking on his bottom lip and nudged him backwards, toward the bed.

Gaara pulled away when Sasuke's stomach growled at that moment, blushing. He wanted to continue where they'd left off- he _liked_ kissing; but all of this had happened so fast that he wasn't sure why he'd accepted it. He wanted time to think, so he shook his head and moved calmly to the large door. "We should both eat something." Gaara said evenly. "I skipped dinner as well, working in my office. While we wait, the shower is through the door on the right, if you'd like one and I'll see about getting you some clean clothes."

By the time Gaara returned to his room, he was relieved to find that Sasuke was in the bathroom with the shower running. He sat down on his enormous bed and tried to gather his thoughts. He knew he was probably still a bit shell shocked by Sasuke's brazen seduction, but he doubted he'd be able to turn him down next time either. There was just something about the Uchiha that he found incredibly sexy even though he couldn't put it into words.

He was relieved when he heard a knock at the outer door. A servant brought in the tray and was going to set out their dinner on the heavy table in the large antechamber, but Gaara shook his head. He had nothing better to do, so he shooed the girl away and did it himself.

He peeked under the dish covers and found the main dish was a simple but elegant chicken and vegetable stir-fry with cashews and steamed rice- for two. While each of the side dishes were piled absurdly high; there were egg rolls, crab rangoons, rice balls, hot bowls of fresh ramen and sweet dumplings. There was also sake, some colorful rice candy and a bowl of fresh strawberries and whipped cream for dessert. He blushed, realizing that someone expected them to be working up quite an appetite tonight…

That was the content of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Sasuke sauntered out wearing nothing but a fluffy towel. The towel did nothing to disguise his lean hips, tight abs, perfect shoulders or his annoyingly attractive smirk. Gaara blushed when he realized that he'd been staring.

"I put some clothes on the nightstand-" he said, just to break the silence.

"Hn." Sasuke let the towel slide off his hips, revealing the sleek curve of his ass.

Now blushing even more, Gaara quickly went back to the antechamber where the food was waiting. "I-"

Sasuke kissed him lightly. "Relax…"

Gaara felt his previous arousal threatening to return in the instant that their lips met again. To his chagrin, he wanted Sasuke more than the food, all over again…

Warm and sweet, the kiss lingered, and Gaara moaned in appreciation. The kiss remained incredibly soft and Sasuke pulled away before either of them became frustrated with the lack of friction between their bodies. "Looks good."

Gaara shrugged as Sasuke settled down on the other side of the table with a rice ball. "It's food."

The room was quiet after that, but he felt oddly relaxed with his guest. When he was done with his plate he pushed it aside and leaned back into the chair. The fresh strawberries hadn't been touched so he picked one up and dipped it into the whipped cream, and then lazily licked the topping off of it before he ate the bite-sized fruit.

"Hn."

Startled, he looked up to find the Uchiha watching him intently. Those dark eyes looked impossibly mischievous. He wasn't sure if he should grin or worry when Sasuke looked like that, but he intended to find out… Gaara kept his expression neutral and held out a strawberry, "Want one?"

The raven shook his head but there wasn't time to feel disappointed because Sasuke came over and kissed him again. Sasuke took his hand and pulled him out of the chair without breaking the kiss.

"Lie back," Sasuke purred, nipping his ear gently.

Gaara obeyed curiously. He stretched out on his back across the bed, and the Uchiha smirked as he straddled his hips. Sasuke's warm, sleek body was heavy but once again, felt deliciously right when pressed against him.

He shivered when Sasuke untied his robe and slowly peeled it back. He moaned, he could almost feel the raven's arousal against his, but almost wasn't good enough right now- he didn't want to be teased anymore. Gaara sat up and kissed him, deeply. Sasuke returned it, moaning softly as Gaara pulled his hips more tightly against him.

They kissed passionately, grinding against each other until he was sure they were both about to cum. Sasuke chose that moment to pull away from him and Gaara gave a long, low growl. _'What the fuck are you doing, Uchiha?'_

Sasuke's dark eyes were full of mischief again as he leaned forward and slowly licked a thick bead of pre-cum off of Gaara's cock. His hips bucked instinctively, but Sasuke's shoulders draped casually across his thighs, holding him down.

'_Having dessert…'_ Gaara was startled that his thoughts had been read and responded to so easily. But, there was no denying it- Sasuke's nonchalant answer only turned him on even more…

Sasuke slowly licked his cock, lavishing kisses and stroking the length of the shaft like he couldn't get enough of it, before kissing and lapping at the head. The playful teasing made Gaara moan, and arch his back each time it was repeated…

"More…" He wanted to be in that sexy mouth, but Sasuke still seemed content to ignore his squirming.

Finally, Gaara just couldn't take any more. He shivered as he grabbed the Uchiha's silky black hair.

Sasuke chuckled, and the sound created an intense vibration around his cock as he slowly sucked him in. Sasuke's mouth felt incredible around him, and Gaara couldn't stop himself from trying to thrust into the wet heat even more deeply. Sasuke didn't try to pull away. It surprised him that the Uchiha could take that much cock without gagging but it turned him to no end. Watching his cock move in and out of the raven's sexy lips was making him harder-

'_So, you like that?'_ Sasuke purred into his thoughts.

Gaara's hips bucked even harder. _'Y-Yeah…'_

'_Cum for me, baby.'_ Sasuke purred, his fingers toying with one of Gaara's nipples.

Gaara groaned but tried to hold back. That only made the raven chuckle a bit, causing even more vibrations that made it impossible to ignore the building tension within him. Sasuke started to suck him harder too, and a few thrusts later, he came hard in the raven's mouth. The intensity of his orgasm left him feeling boneless and momentarily exhausted.

He didn't mind when he noticed Sasuke smirked mischievously- that had been totally worth it… By far, that was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him- made even more intense as he watched Sasuke lick a few stray drops of cum off of his stomach. Gaara didn't trust himself to speak yet, so he tried to pull Sasuke into his arms and kiss him again. He would've been happy to rest, but Sasuke apparently had other ideas.

Like a cat, the raven purred as he sunk lower, settling more firmly between his thighs. Gaara wasn't sure what the Uchiha was up to now. The flesh of his inner thigh proved to be amazingly sensitive as Sasuke licked it slowly. The Uchiha kept kissing and licking, teasing him into raising and spreading his legs.

Gaara shivered, even after what had just happened, he felt vulnerable and exposed in this position, but couldn't bite back a moan when the raven's tongue stroked the underside of his balls. Fuck! He was already getting hard again, but the Uchiha took his time sucking and licking his balls before sliding his tongue down the cleft of his ass.

He shuddered, gasping loudly. He wasn't sure what surprised him more- the raven's boldness or the fact that Gaara wanted him to do that again…

Not that it mattered when Sasuke didn't give him a chance to think about that or anything else, slowly circling the opening with his tongue. Gaara moaned reaching down to touch him but all he could reach was Sasuke's hair, lost in pleasure, he stroked the silken strands. He writhed against the raven's ministrations and Sasuke left him mercifully unaware of the sounds he was making, quietly teasing him into wanting even more.

He shivered as something wet and cold joined Sasuke's tongue in exploring his nether regions, but Gaara didn't mind. He had a feeling that his cock was oozing precum because his body wanted what Sasuke was preparing him for. Sasuke slid one finger inside him and Gaara stiffened at the swiftness of the intrusion. It was tight and strange, but not exactly painful.

All thought left him though when Sasuke slid his hand up the shaft of his cock. He bucked his hips and then whimpered when the raven began finger fucking him while licking his slit.

It felt amazing, but it was only making him hotter for more…

"S-Sas'ke!" He panted, holding on tight to the bed sheets.

'_Relax.'_ He heard in his mind.

Gaara growled at the grin he sensed, but Sasuke chose that moment to wriggle another finger inside him. He gasped, this time it did hurt- a little! But at the same time, the pain and the curious sensation of being filled apparently turned him on because his cock was leaking all over Sasuke's hand.

He moaned shamelessly as the raven kept touching him, even bucking his hips making it rather embarrassingly clear that he wanted Sasuke deeper inside of him. The Uchiha smirked as if he'd been waiting for that, but he leaned down and swallowed the entire length of Gaara's cock while inserting another finger.

The pleasure of being deep-throated mixed with the pain in his ass until he couldn't tell them apart anymore. Gaara focused on thrusting mindlessly into Sasuke's mouth until the invading fingers touched a curious bump deep inside of him. That overshadowed everything else. He almost came when Sasuke touched it again, but more lightly this time.

Frustrated now, Gaara moaned when Sasuke pulled away. Sasuke reappeared above him and Gaara wrapped his arms around him and yanked him into an impatient kiss. Gaara kissed him hard, not caring that his lover tasted different this time.

"Do it- or I'll be the one fucking you..." For the moment, it was a disappointingly empty threat, because Gaara wasn't actually thinking of anything but getting something up his ass again.

But Sasuke seemed to like it; the Uchiha moaned, letting him continue to lead their kissing. A moment later, the raven pulled back, kneeling above him and Gaara noticed that Sasuke was wearing a condom. _'No wonder he was distracted.'_

It annoyed Gaara a little that the raven still seemed to be so in control of himself, but he forgot all about it when the Uchiha grasped his cock and stroked it while positioning himself over him. Gaara hissed in pain as Sasuke nudged the head inside- he'd been stretched, but apparently Sasuke's cock was thicker and longer than three of his fingers had been. The pain came with a teasing hint of now familiar pleasure though, so Gaara had no interest in stopping or even slowing down now. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed him again.

Gaara was impressed that Sasuke had worked so hard to please him, but it frustrated him that the raven had decided to take it slowly now. He bucked and almost cried out when Sasuke pushed forward at the same time, locking their bodies together. It burned! But beneath that, there was pleasure- even more than there had been with three fingers. He opened his eyes and smirked, noting that they were both trembling a little.

Gaara wrapped his legs around him, changing the angle of penetration and Sasuke moaned. The raven grasped his hips and pressed him more firmly into the bed. He pulled back and then slid back in. Gaara grunted, it hurt this time too, but not as much, so he wanted more.

Sasuke continued to move deeper slowly, but the raven still hadn't found that spot again. He felt Sasuke's cock getting harder inside of him and wondered if that was going to be it. "More," He panted. "D-Don't stop!" Gaara whispered against Sasuke's neck and then bit him there.

'_Fuck,'_ He heard in his mind, but Sasuke sounded even more turned on by his desperation. _'You like my cock that much? Fine…'_

Sasuke snapped his hips forward and Gaara had to bite him again- to keep himself from screaming. Finally! That deep thrust found that spot and Gaara whimpered as he started to cum.

'_Yeah… That's it,'_ Sasuke purred. _'Cum on my cock. Stroke yourself while I'm fucking your perfect ass…'_

Gaara moaned, his body arched as another thrust hit that spot and he saw stars. Right now it didn't matter that he'd never let anyone else talk to him like that-

'_Do it baby, I want to watch you cum for me again.' _

It didn't matter if it was Sasuke's sultry voice or the dirty words he was using- but something was turning Gaara on even more. Sasuke pulled him into another sweet kiss.

Thrown into sensory overload, Gaara came so hard that he almost passed out. But his inner muscles kept squeezing- trying to draw Sasuke's cock even deeper. Breathless and dazed as his orgasm subsided, it didn't register immediately that Sasuke bit his shoulder to stifle a moan. He knew they were both pretty sticky but neither moved as their breathing started to slow down. They were warm and too comfortably sated for the moment to worry about changing the sheets or even taking another shower. He knew that tomorrow all of this would seem like a big mistake, but for the moment, he just wanted to sleep…

**

The covers shifted slightly over him. Gaara tensed but his sand was already shifting restlessly; ready to defend him, luckily everything settled when he realized that Sasuke was still sleeping.

He turned to look at the clock and sighed. Even without the constant need to suppress Shukaku's presence in his mind, sleeping still felt strange to him. Whenever he slept, he was always glad that he slept alone he awakened, because he nearly always woke feeling shaky and disoriented. There were even times when he felt as if Shukaku had tried to take over again- even though he knew the Bijuu was gone. Gaara knew he would never be able to sleep as most people did. He was amazed that he'd already slept for three whole hours so he didn't even try to close his eyes again.

Without a second thought, Gaara slid out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and left the room, barefoot. He was surprised to see a guard stationed outside his outer chamber, but he knew Baki was just being cautious. The startled guard was about to attack, but bowed hastily when he recognized him. He shot him a quelling look and the man nodded sheepishly as Gaara continued silently up the stairs into his office.

Sitting at his desk, Gaara took a piece of paper and began to write. He kept the message brief, knowing he would be able to explain the situation in greater detail to Tsunade's envoy when they arrived. So he included only what he felt he needed to, in order to make it clear that he would be kept abreast of the developments in Tsunade's investigation of her Elder Councilors, or he would continue to allow Sasuke and his team sanctuary in Suna.

When he was done with that, he amazed the coders on duty when he took the note to the aviary and tied it to a messenger bird and released it himself. The falcon took off for Konoha and then he went back to his room.

Gaara hesitated before he opened the door, hoping that Sasuke was still sleeping. In total, he'd only been gone for about ten minutes.

He thought about what Sasuke had told him- that the elders had exterminated his family. In the other ninja villages, such plots had happened before- yet that same accusation against Konoha? It was unthinkable. Konoha prided itself on being different from the rest of the hidden villages. But because of his own family history, Gaara knew it was possible; because a certain amount of ruthlessness was still a necessary hallmark of _**all**_ shinobi leaders.

The raven had risked everything to follow his heart toward revenge for his family only to find he'd been betrayed by the very village that had raised him. Perhaps worse than that, was the knowledge that the man who'd helped Itachi slaughter his clan was still alive… Akatsuki's leader and his family's most famous predecessor- and now Madara was hunting Naruto.

It still shocked him that Sasuke had come here for help because they'd never been friends. But it was not a secret that it was Naruto who had helped the old woman bring him back to life. Gaara already knew he'd do anything to repay that debt to Naruto. That was the only reason he'd agreed to talk to Sasuke in the first place. He'd told himself that he couldn't trust Sasuke because he'd turned his back on the people in Konoha who loved him.

'_But now?'_

Now Gaara wasn't sure what to feel… except that he wanted to believe Sasuke shared his desire to protect Naruto…

He scowled; they were from different pasts and had loyalties to different countries. Why should he let himself care what happened after this was over? Sasuke chose his path a long time ago and he seemed to think very little about abandoning those who cared for him. So how could he expect the raven to view him as anything special- after all, they'd been enemies…

'_Because he's still got the same eyes as me.'_ Sasuke was older and stronger now, but there was no doubt that the void Gaara had sensed in the raven so long ago was even larger now than it had been then.

'_Both of you have been alone too long, and you want this to mean as much to him as it does to you.' _He hated the little voice in his head- but he knew it was true. But the Uchiha had been the one to start this; what if he walked away as soon as he woke up?_'Where would that leave me?'_

He'd never experienced anything like last night before. But everyone knew that sex in the shinobi world was rarely about love- or even desire. Clans bred for superior numbers, intelligence, and physical ability and above all else, to preserve their bloodline limits. That's why ninjas who fell in love often hid it- even from each other. Passionate trysts among shinobi were common regardless of the participants' gender, but they were typically just another tool. A tool used to reaffirm the bond between teammates, to unwind from the adrenaline rush of a mission- or even as a way to disarm one's enemies.

He hoped Sasuke wasn't looking at this as option C… He scowled, all of that figured into the reasons why smart shinobi stayed away from emotional attachment as much as they could. Caring too much was dangerous because it could rip you apart and still leave you with nothing- like it had Sasuke.

That was why love was often seen as a luxury typically reserved for civilians. But Gaara knew that keeping one's heart locked away where no one could touch it was just as dangerous. He'd been a monster back when they first met and he had no desire to return to the person he'd been during the Chuunin exam...

That was why he wanted to believe that the light that Naruto saw in Sasuke, must be worth hanging onto. Gaara would find the light in the raven too. Even if the bond they were making tonight wasn't emotional, this was still his first physical bond with anyone not of his own family. Part of him resented Sasuke for seducing him into this predicament. But at the same time, Gaara still couldn't honestly bring himself to regret anything that had happened so far.

"Is it done, Gaara-sama?" It was Baki standing in the corridor behind him. "You've notified the Hokage of the situation here?"

"Yes. For now we wait and treat our visitors as guests."

"But- is that wise?"

Gaara turned toward him. "Perhaps not… but they came to us of their own free will, everything starts with trust."

Baki sighed but nodded with a stiff bow. "Then I hope that you are right, but regardless, it shall be as you say, Kazekage-sama."


End file.
